


Monuments of Our Future

by awareinthevoid



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Tags will be updated as the story progresses, Yearning, chapter titles named after songs/lyrics, doctor calling the tardis sexy and old girl, first multichap, lots of shared looks, they're so cute, this will be my first attempt at slow burn please be patient lol, we making this a series babey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awareinthevoid/pseuds/awareinthevoid
Summary: After a poorly-judged landing on an alien planet, the TARDIS gets an "upset stomach" and leaves the Doctor and her friends stranded on Earth.With nothing to do and nowhere to go, the Doctor has to get used to living like an ordinary person. At least for a little while.Yaz struggles to deal properly with the feelings she fears will make themself known if she and the Doctor spend too much downtime with each other.// this is very much a work in progress. I can't promise regular updates, for a little while at least. This is the beginning of a series I hope to complete on day, and is basically just an excuse for me to write way too much fluff. If no one and nothing else will give me the serotonin I need, I'll do it myself.I hope that I'll be able to update this at least bi-weekly, but my current work schedule is up in the air so I don't have any idea what sort of things I'll have to be doing.Anyway, massive thanks to the TARDIS Conspiracy Club for their overwhelming support of this fic! They're the reason I'm still going forward with it even after getting discouraged. I hope it grows to be something I'll enjoy looking back on :)
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. (Happy) Accidents

Yaz held tight to a crystalline pillar as the TARDIS shook violently.

“Sorry, fam! I don’t know what’s got her in such a mood,” The Doctor stared at the screen on the console in confusion.

The TARDIS made a disgruntled noise. The ship seemed proper angry at something the Doctor had done.

The Doctor huffed, “Oi! It’s not my fault that planet’s magnetic field gave you an upset core! I need you to work with me here, sexy,” 

Ryan and Graham gave her a questioning look at the ship’s nickname, but Yaz seemed to have grown used to it. 

At hearing the nickname, though, the TARDIS just released a targeted puff of hot air toward the Doctor. This prompted an angered look on the Time Lord’s face as she held fast to the console and attempted to control the ship as the shaking became more erratic. 

The spaceship continued to yell at the Doctor, who just shook her head and tried to work through the noise. 

“Um, no. Don’t you _dare_ try a stunt like that with us. We need you!” she said after a particularly loud declaration.

“Hey, Doc’, what exactly is going on?” Graham asked, knuckles visibly white as he clutched onto a pillar the same as the other two companions.

The Doctor just glanced apologetically at him and turned her attention back to the controls. Whatever was happening was almost too much for her to handle, which was rare to see. No matter the situation, she always seemed to know what to do. But, maybe not this time.

“She’s angry because her main processing center got a bit messed up when we landed on that hyper-magnetic planet. Apparently she hasn’t been able to fix it herself, and it’s got her a bit cranky,” a loud whine interrupted her. “Okay, more than a bit, then. Anyway, I’m trying to get us somewhere before I can fix her up but she’s having none of it. She wants to do it herself, but I don’t think she can, if I’m honest.”

The lights changed to a reddish hue, indicating that the Doctor’s last line had hit a nerve. They were dealing with a very pissed off spaceship, and Yaz wondered if it was a good idea for the Time Lord to challenge the TARDIS.

As if to answer her internal question, the ship nearly flung them across the console room and the lights shut off.

“No! Don’t do this to me,” the Doctor pleaded.

Yaz’s grip on the pillar loosened unintentionally and she fell to the floor before sliding halfway across the room. She couldn’t help but let out a sort of yelp.

“Doctor, please tell me you have a plan to get us out of this,” she begged. 

The Time Lord just shook her head in shame. For once, there wasn’t a clear way her gang could escape this frustrating situation.

As if to give the Doctor one last mental hit, the TARDIS emitted a shrieking noise and shuddered fiercely before coming to an abrupt stop.

There was a pregnant pause before anyone spoke.

“Have we landed?” Ryan asked. 

The Doctor released a slightly shaky breath and said, “I don’t know. Maybe?”

She stepped cautiously toward the doors before pushing them open.

“We’re in Sheffield! We’re home,” Yaz breathed, relieved. 

But, all good things must come to an end. The brief reprieve from chaos was cut off by another turbulent fit of shakes from the ship, and the group felt some force pushing them toward the doors. A grumpy shout followed them out and left a ringing in their ears as the TARDIS doors slammed behind them.

The ship began to dematerialize.

“No, no, no!” the Doctor cried as she tried to use her sonic to keep it from leaving.

To no avail.

Yaz thought she heard the Doctor curse to herself. The situation didn’t make a lot of sense to her, but she was trying to piece together the puzzle as best she could.

“Uh, Doc’,” Graham began carefully. “What’s just happened?”

The Doctor stood still for a moment, her face made of stone and fixed in an angered expression.

“She just left. Just because I wasn’t listening,”

Ryan chuckled, “Well, maybe you should’ve done that,”

“I knew what I was doing, Ryan!” she snapped. “I mean, I thought I did. She’s never been this moody with me. I guess the magnetism was particularly strong.” 

Yaz looked at her friends before she spoke.

“Do you know if or when she’ll be back?”

The Doctor just ran her hands up her face and through her hair, groaning in frustration.

“I thought,” she huffed. “I thought I could just fix her up myself, and have her feeling better in no time. But, she was having none of it. It was all, ‘let me do it myself, you always do it wrong,’ and, ‘I promise I’ll leave you.’” 

The gang pondered on her words a moment, all seeming to come to the same conclusion.

Yaz said, “So, that means you’re-”

“I’m stuck here, yeah. Ugh!” she yelled. “I’m stranded, on Earth, like a _normal human_. No offense, fam, but I really am not one for extended periods of normal time progression.”

Graham then suggested they head to his place to process and discuss next steps. Yaz and Ryan were surprised to see him taking the lead so quick. Usually he was just half a step behind.

\--------------------

Sat around Graham’s dinner table with hands wrapped around warm mugs of tea, they tried to figure out what could be done.

“Can’t you do, like, a homing beacon thing on your sonic?” Ryan asked which just caused the Doctor to laugh bitterly.

“Yeah, tried that outside. My only other option is using my key, but it runs under the same principles as the sonic. I’m stuck here until she decides she’s done pouting.” 

Yaz swirled her spoon around her mug, avoiding the Doctor’s gaze as if she felt that she’d be blamed for this. After all, she had been the most excited about visiting their getaway planet. It had been enticing, there were beautiful city-wide beaches and an atmosphere that bathed everything in a baby pink light. They hadn’t expected its magnetic fields to mess so harshly with the TARDIS.

“So, what will you do?” she asked.

“I don’t know, if I’m being honest. Probably try to think of a way to get her back. But, if she’s decided to go off somewhere to heal, then who knows how long it’ll be until we get her back.” the Doctor spoke flatly. She looked exhausted.

“Say, Doc’, if the TARDIS is going to be gone a while, you could stay on my sofa? I mean, it’s the least we could do after all you’ve done for us.” Graham offered.

The Doctor smiled weakly and nodded, “Yeah, thanks. I don’t sleep much, though, so sorry in advance if I keep you up.”

Yaz bid her farewells to her friends and watched as Ryan tiredly retired to his bedroom. Graham set the Doctor up with blankets and pillows on his sofa, which she commented on just as she had when they’d first met.

“Very comfy sofa, Graham.” she sighed. Despite her determination to keep up the guise that she hardly slept, she was beginning to drift off. 

“S’pose I’ll be off, then.” Yaz said to Graham, giving a wave. “Goodnight, Doctor. Get some sleep, okay?” 

The Time Lord just hummed in response, nestling herself into the sofa, covered in a quilt. 

Yaz walked into the crisp night air and headed toward the bus stop to go home. 

______________________

Shutting the door behind her, Yaz rested against it for a bit. Being tossed around by a spaceship had worn her out more than she’d expected.

She flicked her sitting room light on, illuminating her sofa and chairs.

 _Damn_ , she thought to herself. _I could have offered for her to stay here_. 

A groan escaped her mouth almost involuntarily, she was too tired to think before speaking.

“Doctor, what about coming back to mine?” she asked nobody, acting out a hypothetical scenario that could have been. She grimaced at how the question might have sounded out of context. 

She’d never think that the Doctor staying on her sofa would mean anything more than a friendly gesture. 

But, would it?

She made her way to her bedroom and began to ready herself for bed. It wasn’t hard to let her mind wander, as she was too worn out to worry about her thoughts overtaking her. 

An image of the Doctor in star-dusted pyjamas flashed across her mind, and she closed her eyes briefly, as if to attempt to save the image. She bet the Doctor looked so delicate in cotton pyjamas. Especially a set with stars or rainbows across them. 

She imagined the older woman waking up on the sofa feeling that something was missing. The Doctor padding quietly to Yaz’s room, gently crawling into bed next to her and wrapping her strong arms around her middle. The two of them pressing into each other and savoring their warmth.

“God’s sake, Yaz,” she scolded herself. She shouldn’t have been thinking like that, especially about a woman much more grand than her. 

Tucking herself under her duvet, she tried to imagine that the Doctor was really sleeping on her sofa instead of Graham’s. She tried to imagine the soft sound of deep breaths coming from the other room, the shuffling of fabric as the Time Lord tossed and turned. 

Instead, her flat’s deafening silence drowned out the daydream. 

She sighed and tried to get comfortable. It hadn’t been easy, but Yaz thought by now she’d got used to the emptiness of her home. Adding the absence of her favorite person didn’t help. 

Yaz struggled to keep her eyes shut so she could get some sleep. She was overrun by slight regret and a longing to have the Doctor near her. It had been a while since they’d spent any time apart, and Yaz had grown used to having her around. 

The clock on her wall ticked and tocked in an annoying rhythm. It was all she could focus on to draw her thoughts from the Doctor, though. It was the only distraction she could think of, and she’d try anything to avoid feeling lonely. 

“Go to sleep, Yasmin Khan.” she whispered to herself, imagining that it was her mum saying those words. She thought that, maybe, being told to go to bed might help. 

Her mind slowed a bit, allowing Yaz to slip deeper into a sleep state. Still, the Doctor ran free through her thoughts and continued toward her dreams.

Despite her best attempts, Yaz could not keep the enigmatic woman from infiltrating her head while she slept. She had dreams of their travels, and of situations she wished would happen. She dreamt that they spent more time with each other one-on-one. That they shared personal moments that didn’t involve Ryan or Graham. That, maybe, there were deeper feelings between them.

In her subconscious, Yaz hoped that, maybe, there really were more feelings hidden beneath the Doctor’s indiscernible surface. After all, she knew that she’d formed a crush on the Time Lord ages back. She longed to know what she really thought of her, and if her feelings were reciprocated. 

Images of the Doctor amid flowery meadows, slowly babbling waters, and atmospheric alien landscapes ran through Yaz’s dreams. Innocent adventures without a life-or-death threat, just friends exploring and talking and bonding. 

How was Yaz supposed to conceal her thoughts now that they wouldn’t be constantly distracted by their travels?

Worry invaded her head and she squirmed in bed. 

Her eyes opened and she checked the time on her phone. It was two in the morning.

Yaz sighed, exasperated. It seemed she would not get a good night’s rest so long as she knew that night could have gone differently.


	2. We're Just a Box of Souvenirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor begins to settle more comfortably into Earth life. 
> 
> // this chapter is a little everywhere, but mainly focuses on the Doctor getting used to being stuck.

Before heading into Graham’s house, Yaz shucked off her vest and sweater, letting the cool afternoon air hit her overheated and overworked skin. She’d had a long day, even if it was only about five. 

Humming could be heard as she neared the door. It was presumably the Doctor, and it was a welcome voice after a couple weeks of intense workload left her without the presence of her best friend. She was happy to finally be visiting, and wondered what the Time Lord had got herself up to while her ship was missing-in-action.

There was a sight to behold when she entered the front room. The Doctor was sitting on the sofa, shrouded in one of Graham’s shirts and a pair of old shorts from Ryan. She hummed a nonsensical tune to herself while writing and sketching furiously on loose sheets of paper, musing over something Yaz could only assume was gibberish to her. 

“Doctor,” she laughed. “What are you doing in the boys’ clothes?” 

The blonde perked up, apparently she hadn’t noticed the younger woman’s presence.

“Yaz, hi! Oh, yeah. They’ve lent me some things so I’m not constantly wearing my own stuff and wearing them out by putting them through the wash a million times.” She smiled. Yaz knew that it was more likely that Graham was trying to keep the Doctor from driving his water bill through the roof.

She went back to writing whatever it was that she found so enticing. All Yaz did was watch from the doorway, almost entranced by the way the Doctor’s hair jostled slightly as her head followed her words; the soft shuffling of the shirt’s fabric against her pale skin; and the light rise and fall of her shoulders with each breath she took. The afternoon sun shone through the windows and lit aflame her tousled blonde hair, catching strands in golden light and forming a halo atop her head. In a weird way that Yaz couldn’t quite understand, she was stunning.

“Why don’t you come in and stay a while?” she heard Graham say from across the room. It was then that she registered the aroma of a roast from the kitchen, and saw that he wore a towel over his shoulder and had his sleeves rolled to his elbows. 

“Hey! Long time, no see, huh?” she mused. 

“You could say that again, I feel like it’s been ages since you’ve been round. Though, I suppose it’s only been a fortnight, eh?” 

She nodded in agreement and followed as he walked back toward his cooking. Laid on the counter were various vegetables and utensils, abandoned for the time being as Graham tended to the simmering meat on his stove. 

“Will you be staying for tea?” he asked.

“Sure, don’t see why not.” Yaz smiled. “Has she really been borrowing your clothes for the last two weeks?”

“Just about, yeah. Figured it’s the best I can do while we wait for the TARDIS.”

“I suppose, but, what if it’s ages until it comes back? I mean, what if we took the Doctor out to a few charity shops, just to get her more clothes she’ll actually wear?” 

Graham pondered for a moment. If he were to be truthful, the thought hadn’t occurred to him. He hadn’t really taken the time to wonder about how long they’d have to wait for the missing ship. 

He nodded, “Yeah, I guess you make a good point. We can ask her after we eat.”

_________________

The gang sat around Graham's dinner table, digging into the meal he’d prepared.

“Say, Doc’, Yaz was wondering if we should take you out to some shops? To get some clothes of your own?” he asked between bites. 

The Time Lord took a moment to think. She had begun to wonder if she was imposing by taking the boys’ clothes while staying on their sofa. It only made sense that, while she was stuck on Earth, she got things of her own. Plus, she thought, it would be sort of fun. She’d be able to have a more expansive wardrobe than she usually did.

“Why not?” she beamed. “But, all of my twenty-first century British currency is on the TARDIS,”

“Ah, that’s alright,” Graham said. “My treat. It won’t be too bad. We can go tomorrow,”

The Doctor giggled in excitement.

________________

Yaz trailed behind the Doctor in the charity shop, picking up a pair of dungarees that had fallen from the pile that had gathered in her arms.

“Um, Doctor,” she mused. “Do you really need all of these clothes?”

The blonde turned her head and gave her companion a thoughtful look.

“Well, it’s like you said. We don’t know how long it’ll be until the TARDIS turns up.” she reasoned. 

Yaz looked behind her and saw Graham mentally calculating how much he might have to pay. He said nothing, though, and continued to blindly follow the Time Lord around as she grabbed at random items of clothing. It was entertaining to see how excited she was about looking for clothes that weren’t her usual rainbow-striped shirts with blue trousers. She seemed to take an affinity to dungarees and patterned tees especially, eyes gleaming any time she saw something of the sort. 

Yaz sat on a bench outside of the charity shop while Graham took the Doctor to the till. They’d spent the better part of the day shopping, though it had mostly been spent listening to the blonde talk at length about the attire of different civilisations. 

“Did you know there’s a planet where the people make their clothes entirely out of grass and other plants?” she’d asked. The two companions had just shook their heads no. The Time Lord said that she’d have to take them when they got the TARDIS back.

 _If_ they got the TARDIS back. 

When they got back to Graham’s house, the Doctor rushed off to change into one of her new outfits. It was endearing to see her acting almost like a child, Yaz thought. 

“I can give you some money to help with what you paid,” she offered.

“Nah,” Graham declined. “It was my pleasure.”

The Doctor dashed out of the bathroom wearing a striped t-shirt under a pair of space-patterned dungarees. The outfit made her look a bit younger, though that was a loaded thought given her actual age, whatever it was. It was cute, and matched with the blonde’s petite frame it was made even cuter. But, Yaz wouldn’t say as much out loud. 

“So? What d’you think?” the Time Lord asked after a minute or so. She shoved her hands into her pockets and rocked back on her heels. 

Yaz nodded, “Yeah, I like it.” 

The Doctor beamed and, before Graham could give his own thoughts, she went to sort out the rest of her new wardrobe. 

_______________________

As the days wore on, it became easier for Yaz to imagine the Doctor hanging around while they went about their lives. At first it had been weird to visit Graham and Ryan and have her there as well, but she’d got used to it. She went to work and spent time with her family and still led a fairly normal life, but it was easier for her to see the older woman when she wanted to. 

Her parents had made a few comments about her going to Graham’s more often, but she made the excuse that she just wanted to spend more time with Ryan and hang out with him. This raised her mum’s suspicions about their relationship, but Yaz couldn’t be arsed to argue with her about it. They could think whatever they wanted as long as she got to see the Doctor. 

She wasn’t really sure why she didn’t tell them that the Doctor was staying around, but she supposed that would just raise too many questions she wouldn’t know how to answer. 

Plus, they barely knew the Doc’. They didn’t know how many brilliant adventures she’d taken Yaz, Ryan, and Graham on. Yaz pondered telling them, eventually, what they got up to. But, that was a conversation for a day so far into the future that she couldn’t picture it.

_____________________

During one visit to Graham’s, the boys had gone out; Graham to the shops and Ryan to Tibo’s. 

It was nice to have some time alone with the Doctor, especially given that they didn’t need to worry about any impending doom. They sat on the sofa in front of the television, watching whatever soap was on but not really caring about what was happening.

Instead, they talked. 

“How have you been doing lately? Without the TARDIS, I mean?” Yaz implored. 

The Doctor considered this, fingers tapping absent-mindedly against her lips as she sighed. 

“Okay, I think? It can get really, _really_ boring, but it’s been fine mostly.”

Yaz hummed her agreement. It was boring without the ship to whisk them away on an adventure whenever they please. 

But, boredom wasn’t too bad when it was spent with the Doctor. 

“Yeah,” she said. “But, sometimes being bored is better than being chased, eh?”

The Doctor laughed, “You’re probably right,”

A moment of silence passed as something seemed to cross her mind.

“Do I ever apologize? For putting you and the boys in danger?” 

“You don’t need to,” Yaz smiled.

“Don’t I, though?” the Doctor exhaled heavily. “You’re human, you’re fragile. One wrong move, and…” she didn’t finish her thought. 

Yaz shifted herself to face her friend.

“Doctor, we know that. We know there are risks to travelling with you, and where’s the fun in always being safe?”

“I don’t know, Yaz. It’s a dangerous thing to get used to. I never want you getting hurt, or worse.” she wiped under her eye, avoiding Yaz’s gaze. “I’ve lost so many people. Innocent people. None of them deserved it, and every time I could have prevented it. And you’re so young, I can’t bear the thought. I just-” she breathed wearily. “I just worry about you, Yaz.”

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. The Doctor was trying to keep a calm face, but the very thought of losing her friends was threatening to dismantle the facade she wanted desperately to keep up. Yaz was a little surprised at the sudden sentiment. Sure, she knew that the Doctor cared for them, but she’d never considered anything horrible could ever happen with her. 

Yaz watched as her friend kept her eyes anywhere but looking into her own. She could see moisture pricking at the edges, and didn’t know if it would be a good or bad thing for the Doctor to cry. It could help level her head, but if she started, would she ever stop?

“Will you tell me about them?” Yaz asked, giving the Doctor a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. “Your friends?”

The blonde leaned into the touch, smiling warmly at memories that suddenly rushed through her head. 

“It’s weird to think I’ve had so many,” she started. “Each and every one of them meant so much to me. And then they left. Or died,” she started to crumple in on herself.

“Hey, what if you thought about all the good times you had? Give you something positive to think about,” Yaz suggested. 

The Doctor nodded. 

“When I started really travelling, when I started exploring more, I was with my granddaughter, Susan.” She said this wistfully, and it took all Yaz had in her not to ask question upon question right then. That could wait. For now, she needed to just listen.

“She was in school, and we went on trips with her teachers. It all sounds mad now, but back then I think that’s what I needed. Two school teachers and a student to help me see more of the universe.”  
She was gazing at a point on the wall, playing back moments in her head like her memories were on a film reel. 

“You know, Susan was the one to come up with the name for the TARDIS? She was really smart,” The Doctor smiled wide.

Yaz listened intently while her friend recounted the many adventures she had when she was much younger. If she hadn’t known the Doctor, she didn’t think she’d believe a single word that she was saying.

“Oh, and then there was Sarah Jane Smith,” a light sigh and a smile accompanied the sentence. “My Sarah Jane...she became a journalist, I think. Set up house with a supercomputer and a teen boy made by aliens. I still check in on him sometimes, for her sake.”

There was such intense emotion behind the Doctor’s every word. It was clear she still held onto the care she had for her old friends, all these years later. Yaz wondered if she would leave the same mark.  
She listened with intrigue as the Doctor spoke at length about alien fights and conquests and triumphs. They weren’t paying close attention to the time, but as she talked the sun relocated itself on her face. It illuminated her eyes now, showcasing the hazel green irises they held. They were bright and happy, recounting every moment they’d spent as different colors and in different bodies. 

It never failed to astound Yaz just how long the Doctor had lived, and how many faces she’d had. She couldn’t imagine her as anyone other than the small woman sat next to her, and yet she’d held the faces of twelve other people before this. And each of those faces had met and travelled with so many people. It was hard for Yaz not to think that she was just an insignificant blip in the Doctor’s life, but hearing all of her stories helped ease her worry. The Time Lord was not one to forget a friend.

She reminisced about the many friends and adventures she’d had, often mentioning the behaviors and personalities of the people who travelled with her. Many of them seemed to have started around the same age that Yaz had. She supposed she wasn’t very surprised, as it was the age that many people began to want more out of life. 

Stories of monsters and curses and blessings and life and death flew into Yaz’s ears, who was doing her best to keep up with the rate at which her friend was speaking. She heard about people whose lives had been changed forever, much like hers had. 

“Oh, Yaz, I had this one friend, Amy,” she laughed. “She was a riot. Her hair was so red, and she was _so Scottish_. I think you’d have gotten on.” Yaz nodded and smiled as she heard about Amy Pond, one of the people that the Doctor had been friends with recently.

Though, she supposed “recently” was a relative term.

The Doctor told her about Amy and, eventually, Amy’s husband, Rory. From the sounds of it, they sounded like people she might have got along with, if they ever met. 

Next was stories of Miss Clara Oswald, an English teacher who gave the Doctor a run for her money. 

“I forgot about Clara, for a while. I had to. Did a complete mind wipe of her,” she breathed. “Obviously I remember her now, though. My mate Bill helped me.”

She faced Yaz quickly. 

“You probably would’ve loved Bill! She was about your age, I think. We had a lot of fun, me and her.”

She seemed to drift into a darker thought for a moment. Yaz wanted to pull her from it, but she thought it might be good to let the Doctor think, and grieve, and process. 

“She was turned into a cyberman. I couldn’t stop it, it all happened so quick. We ended up at opposite ends of this ship, and while I’d gone minutes without seeing her, she hadn’t seen me for ten years.” 

Yaz saw a tear fall. “Ten years, Yaz. Waiting for me. I wish I could go back and change it.”

“It isn’t your fault,”

“Isn’t it? Sometimes it feels like everything bad that happens is my fault. I mean, I have the means to stop all of it happening but it still does. I don’t know,” she rested her head in her hands. “I’m sorry I dumped all of this on you, Yaz.”

“Hey, Doctor,” Yaz moved the Doctor’s chin so that she was looking her in the eye. “You don’t need to apologize. I was the one who asked to hear about your friends, if it’s anyone’s fault you’re sorry right now, it’s mine.”

The Doctor nodded solemnly, accepting what she had said.

“I’m glad you told me, though. It’s good you’ve had so many good friends to keep you company over the years. I can’t imagine how lonely you must feel sometimes.” Yaz remarked, and regretted the last bit of her sentence when her friend’s face fell further. She reached out to rub her arm, hoping to ground her and remind her that she was there for her. 

“Thank you, Yaz.” the Doctor smiled. And it was genuine.

Before they were given the opportunity to talk more, Graham walked through the door.

“Hey, ladies, how goes the day?” He was holding several paper bags. “Come on, more in the car. Soup’s on in an hour!” he said in a rush, and Yaz and the Doctor followed his implied instruction to get the rest of the food from the vehicle. 

And that was that. The Doctor had had time to sit back and think on her long, long life, and Yaz had been able to just listen. Then, in similar fashion to how they were used to living, a new situation was thrown to them.

Though, Yaz supposed, this little “adventure” was more domestic than any the Doctor might have grown used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, the dungarees she's wearing are the space ones from run & fly because I couldn't get the thought out of my head lmao. I also didn't mean for this to be a chapter that seems a little scattered (?), if that makes sense. I wanted to kinda dive into how the Doctor might be feeling and how she's reflecting. Idk, I'm just glad I got over 2k words written lmao.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


	3. Bet On It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has an idea that might work to help around with Graham.
> 
> // Kind of just a filler chapter, but still important plot points. Hope you enjoy!

The TARDIS warbled softly as she flew through the time vortex. The Doctor pushed and pulled the controls tenderly. Flying the ship always seemed an intimate dance, but she had always liked the thought of it that way. Often it was the ship leading, but sometimes she could turn the tables and take the first step.

The time rotor rose and fell rhythmically, which had a calming effect on the Doctor. She was feeling strangely anxious, like something was wrong but she didn’t know what. Her friends weren’t with her, so she was left to ruminate on her thoughts. Maybe that was it. Maybe she just needed to not be alone.

But, she didn’t feel up to seeing anyone. What was that about? 

Usually she craved company, thrived on it. She didn’t understand why she felt the intense desire to be alone right now.

As her thoughts consumed her, the TARDIS began to shake violently. 

“What?” she nearly shouted. This didn’t make sense, they’d been flying just fine. Perfect, even. 

Another shake, this time accompanied by multiple klaxons ringing. What the hell was happening? 

“Come on, old girl,” she tried to soothe her ship amid the rocking. She could feel the intense vibrations and the sirens were giving her a killer headache. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to push through the pain of it. 

With a particularly strong jolt, the Doctor felt as if her mind were slipping away. Like she was losing herself.

She became light-headed. The floor swayed beneath her and her world felt lightyears away as her body crashed to the ground.

She shot up, gasping for air and clutching at her aching head. The first thing she noticed was the soft material of a blanket wrapped around her form. Okay, she’d been sleeping. Next she clocked the soft light of the moon streaming in through the window. She recognized now where she was. 

Graham’s front room, on his sofa. Like she had been for the last three months. The same dream had plagued her for almost as long, but she wouldn’t tell her friends as much. They didn’t need to worry about her on top of their already busy lives. 

Often she felt like a nuisance, like she was imposing on their lives by being a useless presence while she waited hopelessly for her ship. They all had lives to get on with, and two of the three had jobs that kept them busy. Sure, they spent their fair share of time with her and tried to keep her occupied, but it wasn’t long before they had to get back their usual tasks. As each day passed, she felt more and more out of place. They did so much for her, and it made her feel inadequate that she couldn’t do much in return. She thought the least she could do is contribute around the house with Graham, but often he got frustrated and finished chores himself.

Her hands stroked the blanket in an attempt to calm herself down and distract her from her thoughts. She knew they didn’t mind that much that she was there, but it was hard for her to feel at home when her own home was missing-in-action.

She found herself sleeping more than she usually would, if only to pass the time. Otherwise she would try to think of ways to get the TARDIS back; drawing out ideas for devices that might work, or upgrading her sonic to reach the perfect setting. So far, though, nothing had worked. Three months had passed with nothing coming of them, only added stress to her friends.

In the early hours of the morning, while she was sitting on the sofa no longer able to sleep, she had an idea. It wasn’t a full idea, more of a fetus in that it began slowly and developed as the sun rose on the horizon. By the time she heard Graham stirring in his bed, she was sure that her friends would be receptive.

Plus, how bad could it be to get a job while she was stuck?

“Graham?” the Doctor said as she picked at the eggs on her plate.

“Alright, Doc’? What’s on your mind?” 

“I were thinking,” she started, suddenly growing sheepish. “What if, um...what if I were to get a job? Like, a proper, human job. Do my part, y’know?” 

Graham pondered, looking a bit perplexed at the proposition she’d put forth. It wasn’t as if there was much else to do, seeing as she was short of one ship and he seemed to handle the chores on his own.

“I mean, sure. Why not?” he quipped, giving a smile. “Though, I do wonder if you’d even be able to get one. Do you even have a CV?” 

“‘Course I do! It’s right here,” she tapped her forehead.

“Uh, Doc’, I’m pretty sure you need a physical one. If you want to be hired anywhere,” 

The Doctor sighed, “You’re right.”

Ryan walked into the kitchen, yawning and giving a small wave as he walked toward the kettle. 

“Hey, Ryan, the Doc’ is thinking of getting a proper job,” Graham chuckled.

“Oh?” he raised an eyebrow at the blonde. “What sort of work were you thinking?”

“Actually, I was wondering if you knew any garages in need of a mechanic or anything of the sort? I’m great with machines,” she smiled wide. 

“I could ask around,” he answered. “I’m nearly out of my apprenticeship, so I may be able to put a good word in. You sure you’ll be able to prove you’re up to it?”

“Absolutely positive.” the Doctor nodded in affirmation.

The Doctor chewed on her lip as she scanned the words in front of her. She was grateful that Ryan had grabbed an application for her, but she had to admit that it had been a while since she’d written in English. Her hand moved perhaps too slowly as she wrote down what details she could.

However, there were a couple very prominent blank spaces on the sheet, and she was growing nervous. Maybe she wouldn’t be able to move forward. 

Graham sat on the chair across the room, reading a book while she fretted over the application.

“Uh,” she broke the comfortable silence that had filled the room. “I don’t really have a date of birth, or a ‘proper’ name. Not like I should, anyway.” 

Her eyes were cast to the ground and her eyebrows stitched together in a frown. All she’d wanted to do was get a job so she could feel like she belonged there, but she wasn’t human. She shouldn’t have thought it would have been so easy. Of course she couldn’t get a job. Life didn’t work like that. She told herself that she shouldn’t have been so silly. 

“Oh,” Graham paused his reading. He tilted his head in thought. “I mean, you have that magic paper of yours, would that work for identification? And we could figure out the details?”

“Psychic paper,” she corrected. “And, are you sure? I could get in trouble, and get you in trouble if anyone were to find out about it. I’m not exactly a British citizen, are I?” 

Her hands fiddled with the hem of her shirt, slowly wearing the material down as she frantically moved her fingers. Her eyes searched Graham’s, worry setting in heavy as she ran over what might happen if she were found out. 

“Sure, Doc’,” he smiled, immediately setting her hearts at ease. “Now, let’s see what we can come up with,” 

Yaz laughed at the surprised look on the Doctor’s face as she walked into Graham’s front room. She was still in her uniform, having come straight from her shift after the phone call she’d received. 

“Yaz! What brings you around?” she asks with a smile. 

“Well,” the brunette returned the smile and sat next to the blonde on the sofa. “I got a very interesting phone call.”

“You did?”

“Yep,” she popped the ‘p’. “You didn’t tell me you applied at the garage over by Ryan’s work? I was proper confused until the man on the phone mentioned your other references.” 

“Oh, right. Sorry! I meant to tell you, but Graham is always busy and I don’t have a phone,” the Doctor apologized. 

“Don’t worry, Doctor. Really, you’re fine.” she put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Cute name, by the way.”

“What, ‘Doctor’?” the Time Lord inquired. 

“No, silly,” Yaz laughed. “The name you applied with: Ruth. It’s cute.”

The Doctor blushed, “Oh, thanks.”

A lull settled around them, with nothing else to say. Yaz observed the pink in her friend’s cheeks grow and dissipate in the span of a few minutes, her compliment having affected her in a way neither could describe. 

They stared at each other in silence. It wasn’t awkward, or weird, but warming. To Yaz, it felt safe. To the Doctor, it almost felt like home. Eyes flitted over the features of their faces and they breathed in unison. Neither knew what to do besides look at the other, and they both seemed perfectly content doing just that.

“Ah, Yaz!” Graham broke them from their electrifying staring contest. “Weren’t expecting you, are you hungry?”

“Starving, thanks,” she laughed. “I came round to tease the Doctor about her choice of name, is all.”

“Oi! You said it was cute,” the blonde pouted. 

Graham looked between the women and raised his eyebrows, but the look was ignored by both of them as they settled back into their banter. 

“And it is cute,” Yaz assured her friend. “Just unexpected.”

The Doctor just gave a playful shove to her shoulder and laughed, “Whatever.” 

Ryan noticed the smile playing at Graham’s lips when he walked back into the kitchen.

“What’s that about?” he asked in reference to the expression.

“Yaz is here, giving the Doc’ a hard time for the name she picked out,” he chuckled. “You see it too, don’t you?”

“Sorry, see what?”

“You know, the looks they share. The way they are with each other?”

The young man just started dumbly at his granddad. 

Graham sighed, “You can be really oblivious when you want to be. Come on, I can’t have been the only one to notice, surely,”

Ryan nodded slightly, realization dawning. “Yeah, they’re fond of each other, I guess,”

“You guess?” Graham scoffed. “Ryan, they remind me of how your nan and I were before we started our relationship. I mean, you remember how terrified I was of how she felt?”

He shrugged. 

“All I’m saying is, I wish they could see it. I’m certain they’re both blind as bats on the matter,” he laughed. 

From the next room over, the two men could hear the laughter of their friends. 

“Hey, how about we make a bet?” Graham suggested.

“What sort of bet were you thinking?”

“If those two,” he gestured behind him, “admit their feelings for each other before the TARDIS gets back, you owe me ten quid. If they don’t, then I owe you.”

Ryan thought for a moment, though Graham didn’t see much going on behind his eyes. 

“Deal,” he reached out his hand to shake on it.

Graham smiled, “It’s a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I wasn't even going to publish this but I do really want to get on with the next chapter because I'm excited to show you guys what the Doctor would be like at a human job. Also! I'm so excited to use her alias, Ruth, because not only is it adorable, it's a callback to jo martin's doctor and honestly I'm so happy with it lol. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll hopefully be back next week with the next chapter! Comments and kudos appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, that was just a couple thousand words to start this fic off! I hope I can have to second part out soon, but if I'm being honest, I've been trying to piece it together for ages lmao.  
> I hope you enjoyed this part! And I hope you're ready for the amount of fluff I'm giving myself and little scenarios I'll be trying out even if they don't seem very canon compliant. This is a very self indulgent fic lol


End file.
